This invention relates to liquid treatment apparatus, and more particularly to conduits for distributing liquid to be treated and/or regenerant liquid through granular liquid treating materials, such as ion exchange resins or filter particles.
Such liquid distribution equipment has a limited service life especially in ion exchange regeneration tanks. In the past whenever a small area of well screen wore out, or when a similar failure occurred, the liquid treatment installation had to be shut down while the liquid distributor was repaired. In some prior art designs the entire distributor had to be replaced when such failures occurred, or the liquid distribution laterals were relatively costly to install and maintain because they were welded to a flange or similar part.